


Steamy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: In a hot tub with Jensen.





	Steamy

Jensen’s hands slid up your sides as you straddled him under the water. His tongue was in your mouth, tasting every part of you. You ground your hips against his, relishing the feeling of his hard erection through his swim shorts as it rubbed against your clit just right.

You reached behind him to turn on the jets in the hot tub, smiling against his lips as the water began to move around your bodies. Jensen moaned into your mouth at the new sensations, and his hands reached behind your neck to untie your halter bikini top. You let it float away in the water as he unhooked the back as well, and his hands moved to knead and squeeze your breasts. You sighed at the touch, and he took that cue to tongue his way down your jaw and neck, sucking marks into your skin. 

Your head fell back as Jensen latched onto a nipple, teasing the other with his fingers. He lapped one in time with pinching the other, and the mixture of pleasure and pain was incredible.

Your hands found their way to untie the front of his swim shorts, and you shimmied them down his legs. He kicked them off under the water as he switched breasts, and you wrapped your hand around his throbbing cock. You pumped it a few times, sliding your thumb across the head with each stroke. You could feel the precum leaking even in the water, the thicker consistency floating away with the current.

Neither of you could wait any longer. Jensen abandoned your breasts and slid a hand down to your bikini bottoms, pushing the fabric to the side. He slipped two fingers inside of you easily, pumping a couple times with the movement of your hand. Satisfied that you were open enough for him, he lifted your hips slightly and you positioned him at your entrance, and the two of you slid together.

When he was fully inside of you, your foreheads rested together. The feeling of being completely full of Jensen along with the rocking of the water against your skin was making your entire body sensitive. 

Jensen decided you had had enough time to collect yourself, so his hands gripped your hips hard and he began thrusting. Your hands went to his shoulders, keeping yourself upright as he was rocking in and out of you. The water of the hot tub sloshed over the edge with the additional movements, but neither of you cared. All you could concentrate on was the feeling of Jensen going deeper inside of you, angling just right to hit that sweet spot. 

You were moaning loudly, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. Being with Jensen was always incredible, and fucking in the hot tub was setting all of your senses to overdrive.

As Jensen was getting close, his large hand reached from your hip to thumb at your clit, moving in time with his thrusts. The additional sensation had you throwing your head back in ecstasy, your entire body shaking from your fast and intense orgasm. He worked you through it, then grabbed your hips once more to empty himself inside of you. 

As he finished, his forehead came to rest against yours once more, and you exchanged I love you’s, kissing sweetly. You lifted yourself from Jensen’s lap, curling into the crook of his arm in the hot tub. 

By now the jets had cycled off, and the two of you just sat there and dozed, watching the steam rise from the tub into the cool air until you got out – quite a while later.


End file.
